Aishiteru
by Mr. Evil Eyes
Summary: Yamaguchi-sensei, will you marry me?" asked Shinohara-san. Will Kumiko accept this proposal or does her heart belong to a certain high school student named Shin Sawada? Read on to find out...please review too! my first ever gokusen fic...
1. Chapter 1

GOKUSEN – AISHITERU

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gokusen or any of its characters although I really wish I did… This story was written keeping the Live Action Drama in mind…Shinkumi forever! Enjoy reading!

CHAPTER ONE

"I wanted to ask you, um, whether, um, will you marry me?" asked Shinohara-san.

"Yes," answered Kumiko.

"Oh, that's nice. So, well…"

"Let's kiss," suggested Kumiko and came forward.

"Ojou! Ojou!" came Tetsu's voice from somewhere, "Wake up, Ojou"

"Huh?" said Kumiko rubbing her eyes, "It's still quite early. Let me go back to sleep"

"You were the one who told us to wake you up an hour early, Ojou," said Minoru ruefully.

"I guess I did," muttered Kumiko and got out of bed, "Isn't it a lovely day today?"

"Well, it looks just like yesterday," said Tetsu with a dumb expression.

"Just look at the sky, it's so clear and the birds are chirping so happily. The trees are shaking with joy because of the lovely, cool breeze. The flowers are in full bloom. Isn't that beautiful?"

"Yes, but the weather's been like that for quite sometime now"

"Has it? Maybe I just didn't notice"

"Ojou…" said Minoru slowly, "Are you alright?"

"Of course, I'm alright. It's just that I'm feeling really happy today"

"Is it because of the dream you were having?"

"Oh, no," blushed Kumiko, "Nothing like that," saying this she went to wish her parents' photographs a good morning.

Kumiko rushed down and joined her grandfather for prayers. After prayers, she sat down for breakfast.

"Ah, Kumiko," said Kuroda Ryuichiro, the head of the Oedo group, "You're up early today, I see"

"Well, I've been getting to school pretty late these days so just thought it would be nice to leave a little early"

"Well thought"

After her breakfast, Kumiko got up to leave.

"Ojou, aren't you leaving a little early?" said Tetsu and Minoru coming up to her.

"I know," replied Kumiko, "I just had something else to do," she said and smiled enigmatically.

Tetsu had handed her lunch and this day was going to be as normal as ever…

Or maybe not

Whatever the future had in store for her was not her concern for now. She headed towards one of her favorite spots. It was a riverbank that was not very far away from the school. She didn't go there very often but once in a while, when she liked her privacy, that place was a good option.

She walked to the river slowly and sat down near its banks. The water was crystal clear and she could see her reflection in there. Tetsu and Minoru were right. She _did_ look happier than usual. It definitely had something to do with her dream. After all, Shinohara-san proposed to her…something, which seemed little likely to happen in real life. As she kept smiling to herself, there came a voice from behind-

"Yankumi, what are you doing up here so early?"

"Sawada!" said Kumiko looking startled, "How come you're here?"

"I asked you that first…" he said slyly and sat next to her.

"I, well, just wanted to be alone for a while…"

"Hmmm, I see"

"Now, you tell me," said Kumiko, "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd drop by," replied Shin.

"Drop by?" said Kumiko raising her eyebrows, "Sounds strange but anyway…"

"Hey, Yankumi," he said looking straight into her eyes, "You look happier than usual"

"Is it that obvious?" said Kumiko turning red little because of her happiness being discovered and more because of the look that Shin just gave her.

"Yeah, well, you're glowing"

"It's nothing, just the weather…"

"I see," said Shin looking suspicious, "You can tell me things, you know. I'm not a little kid"

"I know you're not," said Kumiko playfully ruffling his hair and smiling, "But I don't wanna talk about it"

"Why? Is it about that Shinohara?" asked Shin apprehensively.

"No, no, it's nothing like that," said Kumiko blushing.

"If it's not about him, then why are you blushing?" he continued in the same tone.

"Why are you sounding so angry if I dreamt about Shinohara-san," asked Kumiko, "Could it possibly be that…"

"No"

"I'm saying that…"

"No"

"Ok, let's not talk about it…"

"Good idea"

"Sawada, don't you think, we've become quite friendly?"

"Don't bug me," said Shin getting up. This is what he had always liked about Yankumi. She could talk about uncomfortable things in a very easy manner. That was something he had never quite managed to learn from her. He got up and walked towards the school only to be followed by Yankumi.

"Ohayo," said Kumiko as she entered the class.

"Ohayo, Yankumi," chorused the entire class.

"Wow! The entire class wished me a good morning at the same time! I knew today was a good day. Let's have a surprise Math test today…"

All of the smiles on Yankumi's class' faces vanished instantly.

"Yankumi and her crazy ideas," laughed Kuma, Noda, Uchi and Minami, "Don't you think so, Shin?"

"Huh?" said Shin, "Yeah, well…" he said and started staring into space.

"Guys," said Minami in an undertone so that Shin wouldn't be able to hear, "Don't you think he's been acting a little funny lately? Especially when we talk about Yankumi"

"Maybe," said Kuma slowly, "He's in love with her"

"Baka!" said Uchi and all of them whacked Kuma on the head, "Stop talking such nonsense or you'll get us all killed"

"Guys," said Shin apparently unaware of all the whispering that was going on about him, "It is a lovely day today…"

"Oh, yeah," said Noda, "Beautiful day…"

Author's Notes: This is my first ever Gokusen fic…hope you guys enjoyed it! The second chapter's ready…Reviews shall be appreciated…Thanks in advance! Yours, Mr. Evil Eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

GOKUSEN – AISHITERU AISHITERU

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gokusen or any of its characters although I really wish I did…

CHAPTER TWO

That evening-

"Ojou, where are you going?" questioned Tetsu.

"I'll be back soon," replied Kumiko as she fastened her shoelaces, "I'll be back before dinner, don't worry"

Kumiko stepped out of the house. Why had she suddenly thought of paying Sawada a visit? She had absolutely no clue. Coming to think of it, there was fat chance that he'd be home at this time. Normally, he's always out with his friends so…No, she still wanted to give it a try.

She walked towards Sawada's apartment. Something told her he was in right now. She went upstairs and rang the doorbell. The door swung open almost immediately-

"Oh, it's you," said Sawada in an 'I-so-don't-care' tone although his face lightened up a little.

"Hi, I was in the neighborhood and thought of dropping by," said Kumiko lying. She didn't want him to get all kinds of wrong ideas, "May I come in?"

"Oh, sure"

She entered the apartment. It hadn't changed much since the last time she had visited.

"Hasn't changed much," she said, "Your place, I mean…it's still quite, erm, empty"

"Yeah, I like it that way," replied Shin looking at her intensely, "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thanks"

"So tell me, why did you think of visiting me?"

"I dunno," said Kumiko looking at the floor, "Many times, we simply end up doing things which we wouldn't have done otherwise. Things for which we seem to have no explanation"

"I think I understand what you mean," Shin said after a long time. He knew exactly what she meant. She was not the only one to experience these kinds of things.

"Sawada," said Kumiko after a long silence, "Is there any girl that you like?"

"No," lied Shin.

"Come on, I know you're lying," laughed Kumiko, "You definitely look like those guys who're crazy in love or something. It's not wrong. You're normal too, aren't you?"

"I'm normal all right," said Shin angrily, "And yes, there's a girl I'm in love with. But I don't think I wanna tell you about her"

"Why not?" said Kumiko, "I talk to you about Shinohara-san"

"Oh, please…you don't speak a word about him unless you're kicked and forced"

"Come on, tell me"

"No. Is that why you're here, Yankumi? To find out which girl I'm in love with? I wonder why…"

"That means there definitely is a girl you like…"said Kumiko thinking for sometime and paying no attention to all that Shin had said.

"Didn't I already tell you that," said Shin disbelievingly, "You've got to be the biggest baka I've come across"

"So, is she a High School student?"

"None of your business"

After harassing Shin for what seemed like an hour, Kumiko finally got up to leave-

"I think I should go now, Sawada"

"What? Already?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you were enjoying your time with me?"

"It's nothing like that," said Shin defensively, "It's just that, you haven't eaten or drunk anything"

"It's alright. Tetsu is waiting for me to get back for dinner"

"Oh, ok"

"Bye then, Sawada," she said leaning forward and ruffling his hair. She was close enough for him to be able to smell her perfume.

"Bye," said Shin turning red.

As Kumiko walked back, she started to feel a little uneasy-

"I wonder why?" she thought to herself. She had been feeling uneasy ever since she discovered that Sawada was in love with someone. She then tried to reassure herself by thinking that after all, he too was a normal High School student like his friends. He too had the right to have feelings for girls. And she being his teacher wasn't supposed to get disturbed by this. Could it be that she had fallen in love with Sawada?

_NO!_

"It's not right, it's unethical and immoral," she thought to herself, "It's not right for teachers to be in love with their students. And anyway, I love Shinohara-san, not Shin Sawada"

That night she couldn't get any sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed but each time she tried to close her eyes, she could see Shin's smiling face in front of her eyes.

"Just last night, I dreamt of Shinohara-san and today I'm thinking about Sawada," she said to herself angrily, "Now that's what you call shifting loyalties"

The next morning she woke up earlier than usual. She found her grandpa sitting by himself and looking out of the window-

"Ah, Kumiko," he said smiling, "You're up earlier than even yesterday"

"Yeah," she said sitting beside her grandfather, "I didn't sleep too well last night"

"Why? What's the matter? Are you ill or something?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. It's just that I was thinking about something to which I couldn't get any answers"

"What is it that's bothering you?"

"Ojiichan, isn't it wrong for a teacher to fall in love with her student?"

"No, I don't think so"

"How come? That's defying the pure and emotional bond, isn't it?"

"Maybe it does defy the bond wherein students look up to their teachers like parents but then isn't the teacher human too? Just like those cases in which an older woman falls for a younger boy, it's the same here"

"But it's still…"

"Kumiko," said her grandfather, "Who is it that you know who's doing all this?"

"Oh, one of the teachers at Shirokin"

"I see, then, you can tell her there's no problem with it as long as her love for this boy is genuine. Using students as boy-toys is what I'm against"

"And Ojiichan," said Kumiko, "What if the teacher already loves someone else but yet feels for the student?"

"Then it's up to her to decide whom she truly wants to be with"

"Hmmm…thank you for the advice, Ojiichan"

"You are always welcome"

That day when Kumiko went to the river before going to school-

"I see you're here again," said Shin.

"Oh, Sawada," she said not really looking at him, "So, ready to tell me 'her' name yet?"

"Shut up, I've decided to forget her"

"Why?" said Kumiko looking slightly relieved.

"Because there will be far too many problems if I do confess to her"

"What sort of problems?"

"Well, for one, I don't think she likes me"

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I think I know whom she likes and it definitely doesn't seem to be me. Also, I don't want to spoil our friendly relationship just because of my love for her"

"But what if she only pretends to like someone else? Maybe it's actually you…"

"There's fat chance of that happening"

"At least try. That way you won't regret it later knowing that you at least tried. As for her disowning you, that can be dealt with later"

"You really think I should try?"

"Yes"

"Okay, I think I will. Thanks, Yankumi"

"There's a good boy"

"Stop talking to me like I'm five or something"

"But that's a good decision you've taken…"

"You really think so?" said Shin raising his eyebrows, "You don't look too happy"

"But I am," protested Kumiko, "I swear I am"

"Anyway," yawned Shin, "How does it matter to me whether you're happy or not?"

"Exactly"

That day, Kumiko was feeling very low. She knew it had something to do with Sawada confessing his feelings to that girl. As much as she wanted to be happy for him, she couldn't help feeling depressed.

"Is something the matter?" said Kawashima-sensei. "You don't look like your normal self today"

"No, no, I'm as normal as ever"

"I'm not too sure about that," said Fujiyama-sensei, "I've also noticed this change in you, Yamaguchi-sensei."

"It's nothing like that," protested Kumiko, "I'm as normal as ever, see…" she said grinning falsely.

"Ya, whatever…" drawled the other two.

Meanwhile, Shin was planning to confess to Kumiko about his feelings for her that day.

"I'll do it after everyone's left," he thought to himself, "She's definitely gonna be surprised"

After school left, he waited until he found Kumiko. She was walking alone.

"Good," he thought, "That solves most of my problem"

Just as he rushed off in her direction, her cell phone rang. He quickly hid behind the nearest bush as she stopped to answer her call-

"Moshi Moshi," said Kumiko.

"Ah, Yamaguchi-sensei," came a soothing, gentle voice on the other end.

"Shinohara-san?" jumped Kumiko, "That's a pleasant surprise"

"Actually, I wanted to meet you. Not in a Goukon though"

"Does that mean he wants to meet me in private?" thought Kumiko, "I can't believe this"

"Yamaguchi-sensei? Are you there?"

"Yes," replied Kumiko hurriedly, "So when do you want to meet me?"

"Right away, if possible"

"I think I'll be able to make it now. Where will you come?"

Shin who was listening to this conversation curiously decided to follow Kumiko to her meeting with Shinohara. He knew it was rude to be doing this but he somehow couldn't resist the temptation.

He followed Kumiko as she took the first bus that came their way. She didn't seem to have noticed her stalker as of yet. Kumiko got ready to leave as the fourth stop came by. Shin also got up but maintained a careful distance from Kumiko. But, she seemed to be in some kind of trance and wouldn't have noticed him anyway.

She walked a little to the plush restaurant that was usually the haunt of couples. Nevertheless, he followed her inside. Shinohara was waiting there for her. He found himself a nearby table that was carefully hidden. Anyone seated on that table had the advantage of eavesdropping and yet not being spotted. As Kumiko sat down facing Shinohara-

"What's the matter, Shinohara-san? Whatever you have to tell me seems urgent or you wouldn't have just summoned me here"

"Well, you may never talk to me again if I tell you this," he started slowly, "But, I wanted to say that, er, I've, er, always been, er, attracted to you," he was sweating as he said this, "Will you marry me?"

Kumiko felt as if a bolt of lightning had struck her. Shin felt his blood boiling. He wanted to slap Shinohara across his face but he held back his emotions to see what Kumiko's reaction was.

"So, Yamaguchi-sensei? What do you say?" said Shinohara.

"I, well," stammered Kumiko who was surprised at herself. Hadn't she dreamt of this just a few nights ago? She was so upset to think that it may never happen but now that it was happening, she was actually unsure of what to say.

"I need some time to think over this," she replied after a long time.

Just then she thought of Shin-

" '_Okay, I think I will_,'" she heard Shin's voice in her head.

"Shinohara-san," said Kumiko suddenly, "I'm ready, er, I'm ready to marry you"

Shin felt as though someone had thrown a heavy stone at his head.

Author's Notes: Ojiichan – Grandfather

Moshi Moshi – Hello

Goukon – Group Date (For further reference to Goukon, please watch

Gokusen Live Action Drama)


	3. Chapter 3

GOKUSEN – AISHITERU AISHITERU DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shin, Kumiko or any of the other Gokusen characters or even the anime, manga and drama. If I did, I'd make sure that Shin and Kumiko would marry in the end.

Author's Notes: A very special thanks and a big hug to **quanhottie****, ****Silver-Firelizard****, ****elebelly**and **InfinityxEternal** for your reviews. It's your reviews that made me submit this chapter earlier than planned. I also thank everyone who read my story, added it to the story alert list and is looking forward to the next chapters. Well, here comes chapter three for you guys. Enjoy reading!

CHAPTER THREE

He had no idea about how much time had passed because he'd been walking for really long now. Each second seemed longer than usual because it brought that unwanted memory back to him. It was something he'd like to forget but he knew it wasn't so easy. He never thought he'd have to witness the moment when Yankumi…no, Kumiko. He loved her. He liked her more than a normal student. She should be Kumiko to him not Yankumi. But then, Tomoya Shinohara's voice rang in his head-

"_Yamaguchi-sensei, will you marry me?"_

That's it. Whether he loved her or not, she'd have to be Yankumi to him. She'd have to be his teacher and nothing else. Teacher-Student relationships were still not that freely accepted in society. And anyway, when had she confessed her undying love to him? She had always gone on and on about that detective. He should've known back then itself that it wouldn't work out well. It was good that he hadn't gone and spoken to Yankumi about this. How would she look at him then? Would he be some kind of loser puppy to her? Or would she smash his face? The latter seemed more likely in Yankumi's case…

He didn't know how or when he reached his apartment. All he knew that he'd been staring into space thinking over all that he'd witnessed again and again. He turned to look at the clock. It was 2 am. That's when he realized he hadn't had dinner. But, he felt like he'd never be hungry again. He got up and went to bed. But he wasn't sleepy at all. He picked up a tiny black diary from his bedside table. Grabbing a pen, he wrote down all that had happened and all that he felt into it. After he wrote for what seemed like an hour, he got up from bed and walked over to the window. He looked up at the starry sky and sang-

"_Kitto sono mirai boku wa mou inai -_ **future with you surely no longer belongs to me**_  
__soredake no koto ni yatto kizuita yo – _**it is such a simple thing but I've only just realized**

_for me mayotte ta boku no se o oshite kureta - _**for me you've once brought me determination when I was lost  
**_for me hohoemi ni kakushite ita kanashigaru hitomi - _**for me hiding under the smile is a pair of wistful eyes**

_tatoeba bokutachi ga sayonara ni naru -_**if we must say goodbye from now on**  
_soba ni ite hoshii to sou tsubuyaite ita - _**I mutter to myself, I wish you were by my side**  
_yarusenai omoi ga koe ni naranai - _**this persistent feeling of longing cannot be expressed in words  
**_semete kono inori dake wa kimi ni todoku you ni - _**I wish that this prayer of mine will at least reach your ears**," he finished and wiped away one lonely tear from his cheek.

Meanwhile, Kumiko wasn't in a very good mood either. She had accepted Shinohara-san's proposal, no doubt about that. But that didn't make her happy. Normally, if someone is getting married to a person they've been in love with for quite some time, they'd be quite excited about it. So would Kumiko, at some point of time. But, now, things seemed different. She wondered why she felt this way…this seemed to be a question she had no answer to…deep down she felt that she probably knew, but the _baka_ that she is (as Shin Sawada always says), she might be running away from it. Hang on, why was she thinking of him now? Her class was to graduate in a month's time from now and whenever she thought of them leaving, Shin's face would flash before her eyes. Why? She was sad about her students leaving too, so why does only Shin's face come to her mind? Maybe because he was smart. But that was a very lame reason for a student's face to be flashing before his teacher's mind. She knew for sure that her feelings for him were nothing more than a teacher's for her student. He was a young boy…no, a young man and a very handsome young man at that. But what was she thinking? Hadn't she decided that she loved Shinohara and Shinohara alone? So that was that. Maybe she was plain nervous and that's why her happiness couldn't come up…

"It's too late now," said a small little voice in her head, "You already said you'd marry Shinohara-san. Don't think about Sawada now"

"What Ojou did was just not acceptable!" screamed Wakamatsu, "Shinohara-san is a police detective and we're yakuzas but she still agreed to marry him"

"Yes, that's outrageous!" agreed Tetsu. He was very upset when he'd heard about this recent development but somehow he wasn't surprised.

"I agree with Aniki," said Minoru, "What do you say, boss?"

"I think we should just let Kumiko do what she wants," replied Kuroda with an unfathomable expression.

"But, boss," stammered Wakamatsu, "Don't you think, if you let Ojou marry that detective, she'll probably have to leave and disown us"

"It's up to her to decide what she wants to do. I do not wish to go against her feelings."

"As you say, boss," chorused all three of them. They knew that the boss wouldn't want to create the same scene that had happened when his daughter, Yuriko, Kumiko's mother, had chosen to marry a non-yakuza. But this time, things seemed different. Somehow, the boss didn't look too happy with Ojou's decision. It was as if he was expecting her to act differently. None of them wanted her to marry Shinohara but it was as if the boss knew something else…

The next day Kumiko woke up puffy eyed. She had no intention of going to school and teaching but still decided against it. She got out of bed and got ready. As she was walking down to school, she sang-

"_Shiawase da toka ureshii toki wa - _**In times of happiness or joy,**_  
__Anata no koto wo omoidasu kara - _**I'll remember you**_  
__Iro azayaka na kisetsu wa kitto - _**And I am sure that this season, with its vivid colours,**_  
__Kono omoi todokete kureru - _**Will convey these feelings of mine to y**

_Akogare toka suki toka kirai da toka - _**Longing, liking, or dislike –**_  
__Sou iu kimochi da to wo dokoka chigaun da keredo - _**Though saying my feelings for you **_  
__Anata no sono utsukushii nagare ni - _**are of those seems somewhat wrong,**_  
__Watashi mo nosete hoshii - _**I want to follow your beautiful shadow**

_Aimai na kotoba yori mo kantan na yakusoku yori - _**More than vague words or simple promises,**_  
__Hoshii no wa te no nukumori soshite - _**What I desire is the warmth of your hand, and**_  
__Futari dake no toki - _**A time only for the two of us**

_Moshimo anata ga kanashii no nara - _**If you should feel sad,**_  
__Ashita ga sukoshi mienai no nara - _**Or if tomorrow the future can't be clearly seen**_  
__Tayotte hoshii watashi wa kitto - _**I, who wish you would rely on me,**_  
__Kore kara mo anata mo houmou - _**Would continue to think of you," **she ended when she saw Kawashima-sensei coming up to her.

"I heard about you and Shinohara-san!" exclaimed the petite nurse, "I'm so excited"

"I wonder how you got him to yourself though," pouted Fujiyama-sensei, "we should've spent more time with him. But anyway, congratulations"

"Congratulations to Yamaguchi-sensei on her engagement with Shinohara-san," said Kyoto-sensei in the staff room and everyone applauded. The news had apparently been spread by Kawashima-sensei and Fujiyama-sensei. Kumiko smiled politely and said-

"Arigatou, minasan"

In the 3-D classroom-

"Guess what?" said Noda coming in, "Yankumi's getting married to that detective, Shinohara"

"What!" exclaimed everyone.

"Yeah," said Minami, "he's right. I heard Kawashima-sensei and Fujiyama-sensei talking about it in the hallway"

Everyone looked surprised and broke into their own little discussions. However, Uchi looked disturbed. Shin hadn't come to class that day and Uchi had an ominous feeling that Shin already knew of this. He had always known that Shin had a soft spot for Yankumi but that had possible blossomed into love. And Shin being a quiet guy hadn't told anyone about it. But did he tell Yankumi? And what if she turned him down? All these thoughts raced through his mind when Kuma suddenly spoke up-

"Uchi, I wonder why Shin didn't come today. Do you think he's okay? He hasn't missed school for even a day ever since Yankumi came"

"I bet he's okay," smiled Uchi reassuringly although he wasn't too sure of what he was saying, "He might've just caught a petty cold"

"Could be"

Just then, Yankumi came in-

"Ohayo!"

"Hey, is it true that you're marrying Shinohara-san?" asked all her students at once.

"At least say good morning. And yes, it is true. Now let me take your attendance"

As she took the class' attendance thy responded as badly as usual but on reaching Shin's name-

"Shin Sawada?" she said aloud.

"He's not here, Yankumi," replied Uchi, "Shin didn't come to class"

Kumiko felt really upset and something at the back of her mind told her he wasn't all right.

"Okay," she muttered and continued with the attendance.

Author's Notes again: The song used for Shin is Sotsugyou- Sayonara Wa Ashita No Tame Ni from the anime Inu Yasha. A very special thank you to 1love at thanks to whose blog I was able to supply the translation. A big hug to you 1love! The song used for Kumiko was Saikou No Kataomoi from the anime Saiunkoku Monogatari. Also, a big thank you to songhunter at from whose blog I was able to get the translation for this song. A hug to you too Songhunter! Thank you once again to all my readers for the fantastic reviews. Your reviews give me the special boost that I need. Keep reading and keep reviewing and that's when I'm going to keep adding new chapters and new stories. So doodles for now!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gokusen or any of its characters…least of all, Shin and Kumiko

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gokusen or any of its characters…least of all, Shin and Kumiko. If I did, Gokusen wouldn't have had such a boring end! Oh yeah, this story was written overlooking the special graduation episode. This is what would've happened in Gokusen before the 12th episode if I were the owner of the series, which unfortunately I'm not.

Author's Notes: A big bear hug to **Pekopon Pudding**, **blueprincess16** (thanks for reviewing every chapter, dear!) and of course to **elebelly** (thanks for the second review…this tells me that you are reading the story further). I also thank all those people who added my story to the Story Alert list or to the Favorite Story list and even those people who didn't add my story to either list but just read it and liked it. So guys keep reading and keep reviewing (that way I'll keep writing). Here's chapter four, coming up!

CHAPTER FOUR

"I think I should go and meet Sawada and see what happened to him," thought Kumiko after school got over, "There's nothing wrong about that. A teacher can go and check up on her students." Just as she was about to go over to Shin's house her cell phone rang-

"Yamaguchi-sensei," came Shinohara's voice, "Are you free tonight? I booked tickets for a yakuza movie that I'm sure you'd like. And why am I still calling you Yamaguchi-sensei? You're me fiancée now. Is Kumiko ok?"

"Yes," she replied meekly.

"Ok then, I'll come and pick you up from your house"

"No!" exclaimed Kumiko, "I'm at school right now. Why don't you come there directly?"

"Are you sure you'd like to go for a movie just like that? I mean, don't you wanna freshen up?"

"I'm fine, really, thanks"

"Okay, I'll come right away, then"

"All right"

As Kumiko ended the call, she felt a sudden rush of disappointment. She didn't know why it was happening like that. Sawada had missed school for just one single day. What was the big deal? He would come back tomorrow just as usual. There really was nothing to worry about. Or even get _disappointed_ about.

Shinohara came in little while and picked Kumiko up from school. He looked dapper in his suit (as usual, thought Kumiko). She quietly opened the door of the car and sat beside him. Shinohara looked at her intently-

"Are you all right, Kumiko?" he asked stressing on her name, "You don't look too happy"

"I'm absolutely ok, Shinohara-san!" said Kumiko smiling, "See, I'm a happy woman!" she said smiling wide enough to show all her teeth.

"As you say," said Shinohara slowly, "And you can call me Tomoya. I'm your fiancé"

"Hai"

They reached the movie theatre within sometime. As the movie started and the lights were dimmed, Kumiko told herself-

"Look girl, you said 'yes' to this guy 'coz Sawada was about to tell his girl about his feelings. You've always liked Shinohara-san, so what's the problem? Isn't this what you always wanted? It's your dream coming true and you're not happy. Also this is a movie theatre so Shinohara-san might hold your hand or even kiss you. Guys take advantage of the dark…"

"Kumiko," whispered Shinohara, "What's the matter? I can't hear what you're saying. Do you need something?"

"Oops!" thought Kumiko and said, "Oh, no, Shino-Tomoya. I don't need anything. Thanks. Was just talking to myself," saying this she made a mental note of keeping her mouth shut from now on.

The movie started. It was a yakuza movie featuring Takakura Ken, Kumiko's favorite actor. She looked at Shinohara. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself as much as her. That's obvious, she reminded herself. More than once, her thoughts strayed to Shin. But she kept reminding herself all that she'd decided. After sometime, Shinohara kept his hand on Kumiko's armrest and caught her hand. She blushed but held on to his hand. All of a sudden she thought of the time when Shin wasn't eating properly and she's found him. She'd grabbed hold of his hand and taken him to her house-

"Oh, Shin!" she cried out and Shinohara heard her. He looked at her looking surprised.

"-Ohara-san," completed Kumiko, "Thank you for bringing me here. I'm really enjoying myself"

"Oh," said Shinohara looking relieved, "You don't need to thank me for it. We are engaged now and need to spend more time with each other"

"Yes," nodded Kumiko, "You're right," and she heaved a sigh of relief. She had almost got herself killed. What was wrong with her? Why did she say Shin's name out so loud all of a sudden?

After the movie, Shinohara took Kumiko to one of her favorite restaurants-

"How did you find out I like this place?" asked Kumiko.

"Actually, it's thanks to some help from Kawashima-sensei and Fujiyama-sensei," he said in a quiet voice.

"I see"

"Are you sure you're ok, Kumiko? You've been really quiet and you look pale too"

"I'm all right," said Kumiko sounding exasperated, "I really am"

"Ok," said Shinohara, "What would you like to eat?"

They placed their orders right away. After dinner, Kumiko said she needed to pick something up from the drugstore for her grandpa. So, Shinohara dropped her outside a drugstore from where she said she could go home all by herself. As she got off at the drugstore, she wondered when she would tell Shinohara the truth about herself and her family. If she was marrying him, it was high time.

"Welcome back, Ojou," said Tetsu, Minoru and Wakamatsu.

"I'm home," announced Kumiko and walked away to her bedroom slowly.

"Ojou," said Tetsu slowly, "Boss wanted to see you"

"Oh, ok"

She walked towards her favorite part of the house where her grandpa was waiting for her. He looked grave. She sat down quietly next to her grandfather-

"You wanted to see me, Ojiichan?"

"Ah," replied Kuroda looking surprised, "Yes, I did"

"Hmmm…" said Kumiko waiting for her grandfather to begin.

"Many years ago," started Kuroda, "when Yuriko told me that she hated calling this place a home and that she wanted to marry a non-yakuza, I was extremely angry. At that point, I didn't believe that the marriage would work. But then, your parents passed away and you were left to my care. That's when I decided that I would never stop you from doing what you wanted. I wanted you to be happy. You shouldn't go through what Yuriko did. You have always been a happy person. Today, you've decided to marry Shinohara-san and I have absolutely no problem with him since I know that he's a good person and will always keep you happy. But, what bothers me is that you don't seem to be happy. Are you sure you really want to marry Shinohara-san?"

"I've always had a big crush on Shinohara-san," replied Kumiko.

"You still haven't answered my question, Kumiko"

"I don't know, Ojiichan," said Kumiko shaking her head, "I mean, he doesn't even know about me being a Yakuza."

"Then, don't you think that you should tell him that before you get married?"

"I know I should but…"

"You aren't sure you want to marry him?"

"I think I'm getting drowsy. I'd like to go to bed," said Kumiko abruptly, "Oyasumi nasai, Ojiichan"

"Oyasumi," replied Kuroda.

Kumiko quietly walked back upstairs to her room and changed into her nightclothes. As she lay on her bed, she realized it had been only three nights since she'd had that dream about Shinohara-san. She closed her eyes tightly trying to sleep but a familiar voice made her jump-

"Why are you running away from yourself, Kumiko?" asked Shin smiling at her.

"Sawada, what are you doing here so late?" said Kumiko, "Why didn't you come to school today? And WHY are you calling me Kumiko?"

"Easy," said Shin, "Answer my question first"

"I'm not running away from myself," snapped Kumiko, "What makes you think that way?"

"Do you really like Shinohara-san?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, of course"

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Is that so? Is that what your heart says?"

Kumiko felt silent and thought to herself. She had realized long ago that she loved Shin but did Shin love her?

"You wanted to confess your feelings to that other girl, right?"

"So what if I did?" he asked raising his eyebrows, "How am I concerned in all this?"

"Never mind, I want to sleep now. Good night"

"You have still not answered my question, Kumiko"

"Will you stop calling me that? I'm your teacher"

"Yes, but in one month's time, you won't be"

"Then call me Kumiko after one month," said Kumiko looking thoroughly annoyed, "And anyway, what are you doing in my room at this time in the night? Won't your Lady Love get jealous?"

"Not if I'm with her," said Shin.

"What do you mean?" said Kumiko, her heart leaping.

"It's just that I love you, baka," muttered Shin.

"What!" exclaimed Kumiko, "I don't believe this! Sawada likes me? Of all the girls on Earth, he liked me?"

"Shut up, I know you like me too," he mumbled and grabbing her by her waist he said, "That's why I'm here-to get the truth out of you"

"It's true," gasped Kumiko because she couldn't control her beating heart, "I love you… Daisuki!"

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear, "Aishiteru!" saying this he hugged her.

As she was hugging him, she suddenly said-

"What about Shinohara-san?"

"What about Shinohara-san?" repeated Shin, "You aren't already married to him, are you?"

"No, but…"

"You can tell him what you truly feel…"

"But, teacher-student relationships are not accepted in society," she said slowly.

"Why do you keep bringing that in between us?" asked Shin looking at her angrily, "Aren't we individuals first and then teacher and student? Everyone has the power and right to love anybody they like, even if it is their teacher. There's no rule stating you shouldn't love your teacher"

"I agree with you on that, but…"

"What's the matter, Kumiko? Do you like me or not?"

"Of course I do"

"Then, that's enough to keep us going"

"If you say so," whispered Kumiko and hugged Shin harder. As she looked up at him, she saw him eyeing her intently. She raised her head and looked Shin into the eyes. He brought his face closer to hers until he could see himself reflected in her eyes. Her lips were drawing dangerously close to his. He closed his eyes and so did she but just then-

"Ouch!" said Kumiko falling from her bed clutching a pillow. Her back hurt badly. She looked around the room and there was no sign of Shin.

"Was that all just a dream?" she said to herself, "Oh no, don't tell me I'm still stuck in that mess between Shin and Shinohara? Aaaarrgghhhh!" she said pulling her hair, "I can't believe it was all a dream!!" saying that she decided against telling Shin about her feelings (he only liked her in her dream, what if it wasn't so in real life?) and went back to sleep.

The next day at school-

"What? Shin's not here today as well?" inquired Kumiko while taking the attendance; "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

"I wonder that too," thought Uchi. He'd called Shin yesterday but Shin's phone was switched off.

"Maybe I should go over to his place today," thought Kumiko but then remembered that she had some stuff to do, "That means I can't go today either"

"Go where, Yankumi?" said her class.

"Never have you minded, "she blushed," Time for some Math now. Who can solve this equation?"

"Noooooooo," groaned her class.

As she was teaching the class, she missed the way Shin would sit there and the way he kept looking at her was kind of sexy.

"_Sexy_?" she thought to herself, "What's wrong with me? But he is sexy in his own way…"

0

A week had passed since Shin came to school. Everyone was starting to get worried now. Uchi spoke up-

"I'll go and visit him this evening, Yankumi," he said reassuringly, "I think it's best if I'm the one that goes"

"Ok," she nodded.

0

Author's Notes: Yakuza- gangster

Oyasumi nasai- good night

Daisuki – I love you

Aishiteru – I love you

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I promise things will get better next chapter onwards!! Keep reading and keep reviewing!! Your reviews are the ones that keep me going! Until then, take care. Love, Mr. Evil Eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gokusen or any of its characters, least of all Shin and Kumiko

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gokusen or any of its characters, least of all Shin and Kumiko. If I did, do you think I'd be kidding around writing fan fiction?

Author's Notes: A very special thanks and a big hug (and lots of kisses too!) to my regular reviewers **Pekopon Pudding **(thanks a lot, sweetie!), **blueprincess16 **(arigatou gozaimasu!!), **elebelly** (thanks for so many reviews, dear…) and to a new reviewer **mysterygal02** (welcome to the league!). Thank you so very much for reviewing, guys. Also, a big thank you to all my readers, all those who added my story to their Story Alert list or added it to their favorites. Your reviews are my nectar so please keep them coming. If you find any grammatical errors, do let me know (most probably they might've occurred while I was typing extra fast and didn't bother to recheck my story!). Okay, I've bored you enough. Here's chapter five coming up for you. Enjoy reading!

CHAPTER FIVE

Uchi walked down the street that led to Shin's house. Shin wasn't the type who confided in people but having been his friend for such a long time, Uchi knew that his absence from school involved Yankumi. For that reason, he'd asked Yankumi to let him go alone. Luckily, the woman had agreed.

After walking for what seemed like ages, he finally reached Shin's apartment house. As he climbed up the stairs, two women who were chatting away merrily, glared at him darkly. As soon as his back was facing them, one of them whispered-

"Shirokin…"

_Aha_, thought Uchi and looked down to see that he was still wearing his school uniform. He was used to this kind of thing. Shirokin students were always looked down upon. He just shook his head and continued to climb the stairs.

The door to Shin's flat was now in sight. Uchi took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The door swung open and Shin stood there with a hopeful sort of an expression which changed instantly.

"Uchi," he said softly, "How come you're here?"

"Won't you invite me in first?"

"Yeah, sure"

Uchi stepped in and saw that the house looked extremely empty. Even the few things that were in the house had gone. He looked at Shin and saw that he looked very pale and weak. His eyes were sunken in and were very red. But, Shin noticing all the attention that Uchi was paying to him, turned away.

"Are you going somewhere, Shin?" asked Uchi spotting a big bag that was halfway in the process of being packed. Shin ignored him and said-

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Uchi realized that there was something serious to the situation. So, instead of pouncing upon Shin, he decided to go easy-

"I'm really thirsty," he said.

"Ok, I'll get you something," replied Shin and went into the kitchen.

Uchi saw a little black book lying near Shin's bag. He went towards the book and picked it up. He brought the book along with him to the corner where Shin had left him. Just as he was about to open the book, Shin appeared with two glasses of fresh fruit juice. Uchi hastily stowed the book away into his pocket.

"Fruit juice, Shin," said Uchi raising his eyebrows, "Since when did you get so health-conscious?"

"Times change, so do people," Shin replied wisely and gazed out of the window.

"Shin," said Uchi after a long silence, "You still haven't answered my question. Are you going somewhere?"

"I think I should tell you," said Shin, "Since there isn't much time left. I'm going away to the United States tomorrow morning to stay with my Aunt Michiko"

"What!" exclaimed Uchi, his mouth falling open, "You're going away? Why?"

"I've won a scholarship for higher studies and so I'm going"

"That's all okay but why aren't you staying for the graduation? Why are you going away right now? There's just one more month left"

"I don't think I could stay here any longer, Uchi," said Shin coldly, "Not after everything that's happened"

"What do you mean? What exactly happened? Has it got something to do with Yankumi?"

"Not her," he avoided saying her name, "It's nothing to do with her"

"Then, what is it, Shin? Aren't I your friend? If not me, you could tell Kuma, Minami or Noda about it. Aren't we trustworthy enough?"

"It's not the point of being trustworthy," argued Shin, "it's just that, it's not in my nature to tell anyone anything at all. And to be honest, there isn't even much to tell. It's a matter best left forgotten."

"But it must be a serious matter, Shin, or you wouldn't leave the country like this"

"Look, I've already told you. I'm leaving the country because I'm going to study abroad and live with my aunt. So there really isn't anything serious"

"Then, why can't you wait until our graduation?"

"Because, I don't have the patience, you get that?"

"Fine," said Uchi getting up angrily, "Fine if you can't tell us anything. Fine if you leave the country and go far away. Fine if you don't have any patience. So now, I'm leaving as you don't seem to be in a mood to talk anyway. By the way, can we at least come and see you off to the airport tomorrow?"

"By 'we' I hope you mean just Noda, Minami, Kuma and you?" asked Shin suspiciously

"Yeah," said Uchi hastily, "Just us"

"Then you can come and see me off by 10:30 tomorrow morning at the airport. My flight leaves at 12:00"

"Why not we come and pick you up at 10:00?"

"As you wish," shrugged Shin, "And I'm really sorry for how I behaved today but please try and understand…"

"It's OK, Shin," said Uchi coming forward and hugging him, "I think I already understand what the matter is. Just relax. Everything will be fine," he said and smiled enigmatically, "Bye now"

0

At The Uchiyama House-

"Haruhiko," called out Uchi's mother, "Put that book aside and eat your dinner. Yamaguchi-sensei sure has been doing a lot of hard work…I've never seen you glued to any book like that!"

"Yeah, coming, Mom," said Uchi and put Shin's black diary under his pillow. He knew that it was very wrong to be reading someone's personal diary like that but if it helped save lives, it was worth it. So far, Shin had mentioned Yankumi in every entry. About how he loved to keep looking at her until it started to annoy her. About how nice she looked when she left her hair loose and took off her glasses. About how nice her family was…Uchi had even found out that she belonged to the Oedo group but that wasn't a surprise. She would always have sudden outbursts in the class, use Yakuza language, etc. That also pretty much explained how she'd been able to catch the ball Kuma had aimed at her in her first class…

"Is something the matter, Haruhiko?" asked Uchi's mother scrutinizing him, "You look spaced out"

"No, I'm fine. I'm perfectly alright," he said and started to eat his dinner quickly.

It was late at night when Uchi finished the diary. He didn't know what to be more horrified about – the fact that Shin was so emotional and romantic or that he'd hidden so much from the people he called friends. Nevertheless, he got up, wore his sneakers, put on a jacket, took Shin's diary and went out. He had to let Yankumi know. She didn't seem very happy ever since she got engaged to Shinohara. Maybe, she felt the same way about Shin. But both of them wouldn't let the other know. He'd have to be the one to take matters into his own hand. As he kept walking through the lonely street, he could feel the confidence building up in him. He just knew that she had the same kind of feelings for Shin. Possibly, the only thing holding her back would be her ideals of morality and ethics. That Shin was her student and she his teacher. Why didn't she realize that they were two separate individuals before anything else?

He reached the Oedo house quicker than expected. He rang the doorbell. Minoru opened the door with the meanest expression that he could muster-

"What is it, boy? What are you doing here so late? Didn't you read the sign outside? It says 'Oedo group'."

"I know what it says," muttered Uchi coolly, "I'm here to meet Yankumi"

"There's no Yankumi staying here," said Minoru quickly.

"Quit playing around," said Uchi, "It's urgent for me to meet her. I know you guys don't want the world finding out that she's your Ojou but this is urgent"

"What's going on, here?" said Tetsu appearing out of nowhere, "Who are you?"

"I'm Uchiyama Haruhiko, student of class 3-D, Shirokin Gakuen, student of Yamaguchi Kumiko, who, I believe, stays here," he said quietly, "I know that you guys don't want everyone to find out what she is and I promise you I won't tell anyone. Her being the heir to a Yakuza clan only makes me more proud of her. May I please meet her? It's extremely important for me to. Onegai shimasu," he said bowing as low as he could.

"Bring the boy in," said Kuroda Ryuichiro who had been listening to the conversation, "Let him meet Kumiko if he wants to"

"Thank you so much, sir," said Uchi bowing once again and sitting down.

"We shall first announce your visit to Ojou," said Tetsu sternly, "To see if she knows you"

"That's ok," smiled Uchi, "Just tell her Uchi's here"

"Ok," nodded Tetsu and went up to Kumiko's room. A moment later he came down saying, "Ojou would like to see you in her room"

"Ok, thanks"

Uchi climbed the stairs and knocked on Kumiko's bedroom door. A muffled voice said, "Come in," and he obeyed it.

"Hello, Ojou," greeted Uchi, "How do you do?"

"Get straight to the point, Uchi," said Kumiko dangerously, "How did you find out?"

"Oh come on, that's not why I'm here," said Uchi shaking his head, "But I think being 'Ojou' kind of adds to your personality. Makes me like you even more now. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I think you rock"

"Thank you," said Kumiko looking relieved, "I'm glad to hear that. What are you here for then? And how did you find out?"

"Yankumi, just make that one question at a time. I'm here to give you this," he said handing Shin's little diary to her.

"What's this?" she said looking at it.

"It's a diary," he replied matter-of-factly.

"I can see that it's a diary but what are you giving it to me for?"

"Okay, I'll try telling you what's in it, then. Shin loves you…he's madly in love with you but he knows you will never want to get into a relationship with him because you rely too much on morals and plus, you're marrying Shinohara-san. For that reason, he's leaving for the United States tomorrow morning"

"What?" screamed Kumiko looking dumbstruck and Tetsu and Minoru came running in, "Is he hurting you, Ojou?" they said and rushed towards Uchi before Kumiko could reply.

"Stop," ordered Kumiko, "He's - not - doing – anything – to - me," panted Kumiko, "And if he tries to, I'll take care of him"

"As you say, Ojou," bowed Tetsu and Minoru and ran out of the room.

"You can't be serious, Uchi," said Kumiko after a long silence.

"That's why I'm giving Shin's personal diary to you. Read it for yourself and then decide whether you want to believe this or not. It's in his handwriting, which I'm sure you know," added Uchi.

"But, even if he does love me," she said, "It can't be helped. I'm marrying Shinohara-san and teacher-student relationships are widely criticized in society"

"Yankumi," snapped Uchi, "What the hell is your problem? If you really like Shin and want to be with him, nothing on Earth can stop you getting together. Once he graduates, whoever's going to care that he was your student? You guys can be really happy together"

"But what makes you think that I'm in love with him?" said Kumiko and for a moment Uchi felt a knot forming in his stomach.

"I just know you like him," he said after a while, "The minute I told you about Shin being in love with you, an expression of ultimate joy flitted into your face. So no matter what you say now, I just know that you love Shin," he said, "read the diary. It'll help you change your mind. By the way, his diary's the way I found out about 'Ojou'," saying this he smirked and left the room with Kumiko staring open-mouthed in his wake.

0

Author's Notes: Hope you guys liked this chapter…As I promised earlier, things have gotten better. In case you don't know what _Onegai Shimasu_ means, I'll tell you. It's a really humble way of saying 'please'. Anyway, keep the reviews coming and I'll keep updating soon enough. Bye now.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gokusen or any of its characters…so please, please, please stop asking me to repeat this. It's annoying and it reminds me of how unfortunate I am!

Author's Notes: I love you **Pekopon Pudding**, **blueprincess16**, **mysterygal02** and **LustAndVengeance** for being so kind to my hungry soul by reviewing…Big hugs to all of you! Thank you to everyone who read my story, added it to their Story Alert list and their Favorite Story list. I'm absolutely overwhelmed by your response. I hope you've enjoyed all the previous chapters and you'll enjoy this one too, I'm sure (I hope so…).

So, I won't waste anymore of your time. Here's chapter six coming up for you…

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Tears welled up in her eyes as she read page after page of Shin's diary. She had never really understood the boy. She should've waited a little. He was about to tell her his feelings that evening. But she didn't. She made a foolish mistake, a mistake that anyone could've made. And thus, it was time now to rectify it. But how was that going to happen? How would she explain to Shinohara-san? Her mind buzzed with all these thoughts. However, time was slipping out of her fingers. If she had to act, it had to be now or never –

"Something troubling you, Kumiko, my dear?" came her grandfather's voice out of nowhere.

"Ojiichan!" jumped Kumiko with a start, "You're still awake? It's almost 2 am…"

"Is it now? When someone we love seems to be disturbed, you will find that even if we are extremely tired, we are unable to sleep," said Kuroda wisely.

"I suppose so," nodded Kumiko.

A long silence ensued between them. After what seemed like ages, Kumiko spoke up-

"I love him, Ojiichan! I love him!"

"Is it Shin Sawada?" asked Kuroda, his eyes twinkling.

"How-do-you-know?" demanded Kumiko, weak with surprise.

"I'm your grandfather, Kumiko. Surely, I know you better than anyone else does," explained Kuroda, "You keep saying that boy's name aloud in your sleep. How would I not know?"

"Did I really do that?" said Kumiko her eyes widening with terror.

"Hmmmm, yes, you did," beamed Kuroda.

"Oh, no," said Kumiko biting her lip and turning red.

"It's OK," laughed Kuroda, "Now I think comes the hard part. Turning down Shinohara-san…"

"I'll just have to tell him the truth," said Kumiko firmly, "It may be hard and embarrassing but at least, it'll be done with"

"That's the spirit!" cheered Kuroda.

"But Sawada's going away tomorrow…" said Kumiko suddenly, "What if can't stop him in time?"

"Oh, you will," sighed Kuroda, "Just be a little positive, will you?"

"I'll try," said Kumiko giving a watery chuckle.

* * *

"Uchi, what time did you say he's leaving?" asked Kumiko stuffing her breakfast into her mouth with one hand and holding her phone with the other.

"He said his flight leaves at 12:00 pm but we're going to his place at 10:00," replied Uchi, "So, I think you should be at the airport by 10:30 since it just takes about half an hour from Shin's house"

"Ok, I'll be there," said Kumiko, "thanks for all your help, Uchi. I dunno what I'd do without you. I just can't thank you enough"

"Listen, Yankumi," said Uchi thoroughly embarrassed, "I just did what any friend would do. So stop thanking me and please be on the _International _airport okay? Not the _Domestic_ one, get it?"

"Right!" said Kumiko snapping her fingers, "I'd absolutely forgotten about that! I'd have landed up on the domestic one…thanks for reminding me, Uchi"

"I knew I had to," said Uchi grimly, "I just hope everything goes fine and you can fit some sense into Shin's head. You know how he is once he's decided upon something"

"Leave that to me!" leaped Kumiko, "I will manage it, Fight-Oh, oh!!"

"OH!!" bellowed Uchi.

"Okay, that's enough, Uchi. I don't want to be deaf by the time I meet Shin which looks like it will happen courtesy of you"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Uchi shaking with silent laughter, "See you at the airport"

"Yup"

An hour after Kumiko's conversation with Uchi-

"May you have all the luck in the world!" said Kuroda, "Take care of yourself, Kumiko. I hope to see you smiling when you return"

"Thank you, Ojiichan," said Kumiko, "I just hope everything goes well…"

"It will, Ojou," reassured Tetsu, "I know it will. Just stay calm"

"Thanks," muttered Kumiko and left for the airport.

_Please God, please,_ she prayed with each step that she took, _Please don't let things go wrong…_

Kumiko boarded the first bus that came by. Getting on board, she took a window seat and watched the other vehicles that passed them. All along, that one silent prayer kept repeating itself in her head…

Meanwhile, Uchi and the boys had gone to pick Shin up in Kuma's dad's old truck.

"I'm sorry about this, Shin," apologized Kuma sitting behind the wheel, "But we really wanted to see you off"

"That's fine with me," said Shin, "But you guys are underage. You shouldn't be caught driving without a license"

"Oh, no one's going to bother checking that unless we speed up the car a little…" said Noda.

"It's a _truck_, Noda," corrected Minami and everyone laughed out loud.

"Too bad I didn't notice," retorted Noda.

_This is the last time I'm laughing with these guys, _thought Shin. He didn't know when he would come back to Japan again and whether they'd all be here or not was troubling him a little. _But I've got to go away, far far away from Yankumi. _

The journey to the airport seemed to be the longest any of them had ever made. Uchi, Noda, Minami and Kuma tried their best to stay cheerful, but each one of them was feeling, if not worse, morose. Shin kept laughing on all of his friends' jokes because of the uncertainty of meeting them all ever again. Kumiko couldn't help but let negativity sink into her mind every now and then. It was going to be difficult for all of them if Shin left but they had to keep going. And in Kumiko's case, she had to keep hoping.

"Here we are," announced Kuma, "International Airport"

"This is it," thought Shin as he unloaded his one lonesome bag from the truck.

"Need any help?" asked Minami but shut his mouth quickly on seeing Shin's only bag in his hands.

Uchi was looking around fervently, hoping to spot Yankumi but she was nowhere to be seen. Was this her idea of a joke? Could she be hiding somewhere waiting to spring up on them? Or maybe she wasn't going to turn up at all…

"No," said a voice in his head, "She will come. I know she will. But I hope she comes before Shin leaves. Oh, where are you, Yankumi?"

As if in an answer to Uchi's call, Kumiko came bounding towards them out of nowhere. Everyone except Shin looked pleased to see her there.

"Got-lost," panted Kumiko, "Was-waiting-at-the-wrong-terminal"

"Waiting? Terminal?" asked Shin, "Which one of you told her I'm leaving? I bet it was Uchi," he said glaring at Uchi angrily.

"You don't have to be so rude, Sawada," said Kumiko coolly, "I'm your teacher and I have the full right to know where you're going when you have yet to graduate from high school"

"Please, stay out of this, Kum-Yankumi," said Shin, "I have to go now. My aunt's already spoken to the school authorities and they agreed"

"What?" said Kumiko looking crestfallen, "So, everyone except for me knows?"

"Not the whole school, but the staff, yes"

"But you can't go," said Kumiko tears welling up in her eyes, "B-because, be-because…"

"Because what, Yankumi?" screamed Shin, "You've caused enough trouble for me already. Just leave me alone now"

"You love me, don't you?" sobbed Kumiko and the others decided it was best to stand at a distance from them for a while, "I read your diary, I'm the girl that you loved, didn't you?"

"Being my teacher does not give you the right to read my diary," said Shin trying to be rough but he couldn't watch her crying this way.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Shin, that I didn't know earlier," wept Kumiko, "But I was so stupid! I agreed to marry Shinohara-san only because I thought you loved someone else"

"What?" exclaimed Shin looking dumbstruck.

"Yes," muttered Kumiko, tears running down her face, "That day you told me that you were going to confess to that girl, I didn't think even once that the girl could be me…"

"But you … no, this can't be true"

"It is"

"But you've always liked that Shinohara guy…" said Shin, thinking for a long time.

"I thought I did too but I never realized that I had a thing for you…I love you, Shin. I love you just like you love me," whispered Kumiko

"No, this has to be some kind of joke," said Shin shaking his head, "you can't love me. You were always against teacher-student relationships"

"To be more honest," said Kumiko, "I was scared of them. Scared of what people would say if they knew I was in love with my student…I was too scared to admit my feelings even to myself…"

"But that won't stop me going away, Kumiko," said Shin, "I will have to go now"

"I'm not here to stop you, either," said Kumiko and Shin looked at her in surprise, "I want you to go ahead, finish your studies and then come back, to me"

"That's a little too much for you, isn't it?" said Shin raising his eyebrows.

"It's okay, really. I want you to go ahead and greet the life that's ahead of you. Today you probably love me and I love you too but things may not remain the same a few years from now when you will have seen much more of life than you have now"

"But shouldn't we give this a chance?" asked Shin, "I mean, shouldn't you and me at least try being in a relationship?"

"We will stay in touch; of course, we can be in a long distance relationship," smiled Kumiko, "But I don't want to spoil your future. I want you to understand your wants better. Today you may feel like I'm the only thing you need to have but things may not be the same when you return, which I assume you will?"

"Of course," grinned Shin, "If I don't you can strangle me to death"

"I will, so you can rest assured," leered Kumiko and said, "Don't you think that ours must be the most unique one up until now? We must get a page in the Guinness Book of World Records"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when normally people say they like each other, a series of hugs and kisses follow. But we did nothing of that sort. Maybe we are just emotionally attached as teacher and student after all…"

"Oh, no, we're not," said Shin pulling her close and kissing her. He had waited for this moment for so long. If she thought he was going to act all decent like that Shinohara, she was completely mistaken. He wasn't going to see her for another five years or so. This was the only chance he had. She tasted really sweet, like cream and toffees. His tongue snaked his way through her mouth and she was making no attempt to resist. She tilted her head to one side to deepen the kiss and closed her arms around Shin's neck. Given a chance, she'd love to stand here forever kissing Shin in broad daylight. She didn't care about the world anymore. It was as is they were the only two people that existed. After about two minutes, they broke apart.

"So how was it?" smirked Shin.

"You were doing it all wrong," said Kumiko playfully, "I'll show you how to do it," she said pulling him into another long kiss.

"Do you think we should go and tell them to stop now?" asked Kuma as Minami, Uchi and Noda had tears in their eyes.

"Oh, shut up," grinned Uchi, "Don't disturb them…"

"Never thought Shin and Yankumi would hook up," chuckled Minami and the others nodded.

"They don't look that bad together after all," beamed Noda.

"They are a beautiful couple," said Uchi giving a loud sniff.

"It's time for my flight now," remarked Shin looking at his wristwatch (of course it would be…but obvious!), "I must leave now, Kumiko"

"Oh, stop acting so melancholic, will you?" snapped Kumiko, "C'mon, give me a bear hug," she grabbed him and gave him a rib-cracking hug.

"Boy, you're even stronger than I thought you are…" said Shin sheepishly.

"You don't know anything about me yet…" smirked Kumiko, "Enough of nonsense for now! Have you got all your stuff?"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Shin grinning broadly, "But, before I leave, may I ask what you're planning to do about Shinohara?"

"Good question," said Kumiko scratching her chin, "I'm going to have to tell him the truth, that's all"

"But, how can I be so sure you won't get married to him before I return?"

"Do you seriously doubt my faithfulness?"

"Yes, I do"

"Then, I will get married to him before you come back"

"Only joking…"said Shin giving Kumiko a tight squeeze, "I'll be back before you know it"

"Ok...take care of yourself there. And for god's sake, eat proper food. Not cup noodles, all right?"

"As you say"

"Are we allowed to say a few last goodbyes?" said the guys coming up.

"O-of co-course," stammered Kumiko blushing furiously and stepped aside as they hugged Shin. She had completely forgotten that they were there too. So they must've seen her kissing Shin. She was in for a month of harassment now.

"Bye guys," said Shin, "keep in touch. Click loads of pictures on Graduation day and send them to me."

"We will," chorused all of them.

"Take care, you too, Kumiko," said Shin giving another one of his famous smirks, "We have a lot to look forward to when I'm back"

"Sure…provided you don't find yourself a pretty lass in NYC," chided Kumiko.

"Whatever…if she's prettier than you, I'll probably think about it. But then, finding someone prettier than you will be piece of cake"

"What did you say? You insolent, ungrateful bat!"

"Bye, Kumiko. Bye Uchi. Bye Noda. Bye Kuma. Bye Minami," waved Shin as he walked away, "Thanks a lot for everything all you guys. Especially Uchi…" he said as Uchi shook his head happily, "See you soon!"

"Bye!!" bellowed Yankumi and the boys, "Go now or you'll miss your flight!"

They watched Shin walk away from them until he disappeared among the crowd. Kumiko had resumed her crying now and as all the guys reassured her, she could only wait for Shin's return several years from now…

* * *

"Shinohara-san," said Kumiko as he watched her nervously, "I'm sorry but we cannot get married"

"Why's that now?" said Shinohara looking thoroughly disconcerted.

"I, er, I'm in love with my student, Shin Sawada and so I can't get married to you"

"Shin Sawada? That quiet boy in your class?" he inquired raising his eyebrows a little.

"Yes, that one"

"But is it all right to be in a relationship with your student?"

"That's utter nonsense. An individual has the right to love anyone they want to…so I don't see anything wrong with it"

"Well," said Shinohara in a businesslike manner, "I suppose we cannot marry if you do not love me"

"Hai!" said Kumiko, "Please forgive me"

"It's okay, really. Don't apologize. The situation is that I was going to break up with you anyway"

"Huh? Why?"

"I've always fancied Kawashima-sensei, you know," blushed Shinohara, "But she may not…"

"Of course she likes you," said Kumiko looking at him as though he were mad, "Go! Go and tell her before it is too late"

"I think I will," said Shinohara hopefully, "Thanks a lot, Yamaguchi-sensei"

"No problem," said Kumiko happily.

And as it happens in all stories, so it shall happen in mine. Tomoya Shinohara did end up marrying Kikuno Kawashima in a Shinto ceremony in a few months time. Kawashima-sensei's son, Yuta, liked his new dad a lot. They lived happily ever after…What happened to Shinkumi? Not so fast, people. You'll have to wait for my next chapter for that…muahahahahaha!

* * *

Author's Notes: How did you like this chapter guys? Hope you enjoyed it. Please keep the reviews coming. Okay, let's sort a few things out first. Kuma's dad didn't own a truck in the drama but it's my addition to the story. As for airports, as far as things go in my country, you have to reach an airport almost three hours before your flight take off time (this is for international flights). But since this is fan fiction, I wanted a bit of drama on the airport…so I'm extremely sorry if my story crushes rules a little…but anyway, I'll update the next chapter only if you guys review with full gusto!! C'mon people, your reviews make me wanna write more also this will be the last time I'll be able to thank you in my Author's Notes column. So please, give me that pleasure and review!! Thanks in advance, bye now!!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**: I repeat for the last time that I do not own Gokusen or any of its characters and no matter how deeply I wish I did, it's never going to happen. That's just plain and simple reality…happy now? I do own Nakagawa, Matsuyama, Watanabe, Yukari and Shinichi though…

**Author's Notes**: My dearly beloved **mysterygal02**, **blueprincess16**, **sayuri-chan-aly**, **Pekopon Pudding**, **rainbow-kitten91**, **Darth Kaoru**, **ivy avalon **and **TESHii-KOiiBiiTO**, I thank you on bended knee for reading, reviewing and enjoying my story. Truly special thanks to everyone else that read the story and added it to their favorite or story alert list. Here's the final chapter of Aishiteru here for all of you. I hope you like it! And to everyone else, who will read this story afterwards, please do review! It's never too late to review! I'll be waiting and learning from your comments. Thank you very much. Here's chapter seven for you…

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Seven years later…

_Crash…_

"How do you think you are, woman?" screamed one of the many burly men as his comrades were thrown across to the other end of the room, "This is private property. You are breaking and entering"

"Oh, I'm soooooo….sorry about that!" said Kumiko in a mock apologetic voice, "As for my introduction, well, I'm the homeroom teacher of the boy you so nicely took care of," she said pointing to a black lump that lay curled up in one corner of the dark and dingy warehouse.

"Teacher, you say?" leered the evident boss of the gang, "Why don't you go mind your own business?"

"On the contrary, what my students are up to _is_ my business but thanks a lot for considering my time," she said and punched the boss.

"How dare you?" screamed the boss and grabbed her fist only to be kicked hard near the shins.

"Take that!" interjected Kumiko while punching the leader's cronies, "And that!"

That was Kumiko – fighting away for her students even after all her years of teaching. Her current batch of students was in awe and started to join the fight slowly to help their classmate out. Kicks, boxes and punches ensued as her students handled the many minions of this gang. Kumiko looked on proudly (actually, there wasn't much time to look, she was fighting away and looking and praising at the same time) as her students learnt the meaning of a fight. She had always taught them how a fight was different from violence. But in her thought process, she failed to notice a scary looking someone sneaking up on her from behind. He would knock her out for sure, he thought. And Kumiko suddenly heard a dull thunk behind her.

"Never sneak up on your opponent from behind," came a familiar voice, "That's the lowest you could fall, not that you could fall any lower seeing as the kind of things you are doing…"

"Shin!" exclaimed Kumiko and ran forward to hug him while her students knocked out the last remaining thug, "How come you're here? You weren't supposed to be here until a month later!"

"Ouch! Your hugs are still the same, as rib-cracking as ever," smiled Shin, "But you don't seem to be too happy to see me here? Should I go back?"

"No, of course not…anyway, how did you know I was here?"

"Kuma reckons he saw you heading this way"

"I see," stated Kumiko, "its good he did, as a matter of fact. Or I'd be knocked out for sure"

"Yup!" agreed Shin, "And I'd have to visit you in the hospital," he said and bent down to kiss her when one of her students gave a loud cough and they realized they were still entwined in one another's arms.

"Excuse me, Yamaguchi-sensei," said a student named Nakagawa putting on an extremely polite tone and deciding it would be best not to ridicule her when she had such a powerful boyfriend, "Who is this? And why are you hugging each other?" he asked as though Shin was some tricky Math equation to which there seemed no possible answer.

"This is my fiancé," Kumiko said baldly, "Shin Sawada"

"Fiancé?"

"Why? Does that seem unlikely?" asked Kumiko sharply.

"Who'd want to marry her, I wonder," muttered Matsuyama (another student).

"I heard that, Matsuyama," snapped Kumiko as Shin burst out laughing and said, "In our time, we wondered the same thing…" as Kumiko glared at him.

"What do you mean 'in our time'?" started Nakagawa while Matsuyama clapped a hand to his forehead and said, "Of course, you are senator Sawada's son, aren't you? My dad is on speaking terms with your father and so I'd heard you being mentioned once or twice"

"Oh, then what you've heard about me can't be too nice, can it, seeing that my father was the source…"sneered Shin.

"I haven't heard much about you," said Matsuyama, "I just know that you were one of the top students at Shirokin"

"He was the _only_ top student at Shirokin," said Kumiko ruffling Shin's hair.

"You're a teacher," reminded Shin, "And you aren't supposed to have favorites, you know"

"Oh come on, now, you _were_ my student. You aren't anymore, so I can say what I like"

"I suppose so…"

"You were Shin-san's teacher?" exclaimed Watanabe (another student…), "You were teacher and student?"

"Yes," said both Shin and Kumiko looking surprised and Shin added, "You got a problem with that?"

"Oh, no, not at all," said Watanabe looking remotely abashed.

"I think we should all leave this place now," said Shin and the others followed him.

Shin and Kumiko walked slowly as compared to the rest of her students as they were now carrying their injured friend back to his house. They were quiet until they bade goodbyes to Kumiko's class and walked towards the Oedo clan's house.

"Hey," said Kumiko suddenly, "Mind going to the riverbank first? If we go home, everyone else will pounce on you and we won't get to talk at all…"

"Sure. Let's go," smiled Shin and led the way.

The riverbank hadn't changed much during Shin's absence from Japan. They sat down slowly and watched the river silently. After what seemed like ages, Kumiko finally spoke up-

"You're never going back to the US again?"

"No, I'm not," replied Shin still gazing at the river's slow movement, "Do you want me to?"

"Of course not," said Kumiko shaking her head, "But if you benefit better from that place…"

"Speaking like my teacher again, aren't you?" said Shin with an irritated tone to his voice, "Where's Kumiko?"

"I meant to say, are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Marry you? Of course I want to"

"No, not marriage," said Kumiko looking a little annoyed now, "You know very well what I'm talking about"

"Okay, okay," said Shin playfully, "Let's get to business. You aren't happy with my decision to succeed your grandfather as head of the Oedo clan?"

"No, I'm not," retorted Kumiko, "Finally getting there, aren't you?"

"Why should it trouble you? You got your wish of not being the Kumichou so what's bothering you now?"

"Your dad's a senator. Your involvement with a yakuza family could've been hidden but…"

"But what? My dad's a senator so should I cut off all ties with you? My dad's a senator so I shouldn't do what I want to? Oh, I will!" exclaimed Shin.

"Maybe you're just too young to decide…"

"Young? Kumiko, I spent seven years contemplating on what I wanted to do. In case you didn't notice, I worked as a chartered accountant for the last few years and in all this time, I pretty much realized what I wanted to do"

"But still…"

"No, Kumiko," said Shin with an air of finality, "I have thought over this already and I think it's all right for me to do this"

"If that's what you insist on," resigned Kumiko, "I didn't want to start arguing with you the moment you got back. Give me a proper hug now," she said and without waiting for an answer pulled him into a long hug.

"That feels nice," remarked Shin, "I missed this hug for seven long years"

"So did I," said Kumiko snuggling her head deeper into his chest.

"Did you miss this as well?" said Shin slyly and bent down to kiss her. It still felt the way it did the first time he'd kissed her. This was one of those magical moments in his life as well as in Kumiko's. He had waited for too long now…Ever since he left for the US, he had longed to come back to Japan. Back to the place where he had friends, back to where Kumiko was waiting for him with open arms…

"That felt nice," said Kumiko softly, "It's been so long…I almost thought I'd forget how you look!"

"Yeah, whatever," drawled Shin, "So how's Shinohara-san?"

"Great! Kawashima-sensei's going to have a baby now!" giggled Kumiko.

"Now? After all these years?" asked Shin looking surprised.

"It's her second child, baka!"

"Oh…I see. But Yuta must've really grown up…"

"He has. But he loves his younger sister, Yukari. And now he's looking forward to another sibling"

"That's really sweet!"

"Sure is…" said Kumiko gently, "It feels so nice to have you back…" she said placing her head on his shoulder.

"I feel great too," said Shin patting her head, "our wedding's next month, isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Kumiko looking straight at Shin now, "Where are you planning to stay until then?"

"My old apartment, of course," said Shin matter-of-factly.

"But I thought you rented it out to some bloke?"

"I had but he left a few months ago. Went away to Africa"

"I see…" said Kumiko, "Well, I think we should go home now. And by home I mean, my house"

"Sure. I'm looking forward to meeting your grandpa"

"Let's go, then"

* * *

One month later-

"You are now man and wife," announced the pastor as everyone cheered and some cried tears of joy (by some, I mean, all the women and Tetsu and Minoru too!).

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" screamed Uchi, Minami, Noda and Kuma as Kumiko and Shin blushed.

"Sure," grinned Shin and pulled Kumiko into a long kiss. Fujiyama-sensei, Kawashima-sensei, Natsumi and Shin's cousin, Yukiko were the bridesmaids while Uchi was best man and the other three were groomsmen. Kuroda had wanted a Shinto ceremony for his granddaughter but finally agreed on having a church wedding. All the festivities after the wedding followed and everyone was happy…Shinohara-san was beaming with joy; Kuroda and a few old friends of his were drinking away to glory; Kyoto-sensei and his wife loved the food; Kumiko's previous class (read 3-D) were all here along with Ryu and Hayato. All in all, their wedding was supreme fun…

* * *

Many years later-

"Dad," said Shinichi, Shin's fifteen year old son, "We need to talk"

"Sure, son, tell me. What is it that's bothering you?"

"Actually, it's my friend who's bothered," said Shinichi as Shin looked at him with concern. His eyes were exactly like Kumiko's although overall he resembled Shin.

"Then, let's hear your friend's woes," said Shin but Kumiko suddenly walked in.

"Kumiko, just a few minutes," said Shin, "Shinichi and I need to talk"

"Sure," said Kumiko and giving a swift, understanding smile, she left.

"Dad," started Shinichi, "My friend likes our teacher. He's crazy about her but he doesn't know what to do."

"Does he really love her? Or is it just plain attraction?"

"That's what he's not sure of"

"Then, tell him that he needs to think over this," said Shin, "Tell him to wait and see for sometime whether he really likes her or not. True that she may go over to someone else and it might be too late. But you've got to take that little chance in life. If they really are meant to end up together, nothing will stop them. But if this is just a silly crush, then it's likely that he'll realize before time"

"So should he go and tell her if he realizes?"

"I'm not sure I would suggest that," said Shin, his eyes twinkling as Kumiko who was eavesdropping on their conversation shook with silent laughter, "No, I wouldn't because although this sort of thing would normally appeal to youngsters, it can really spoil relationships. Just imagine, if the teacher doesn't like him. She'll have a totally different way of looking at him from then on. If it's a meant-to-be relationship, things will happen by themselves, believe me. However, you could ask him to maintain a diary. And you must always be nice to him. These two things are enough to help anybody," he smiled as Shinichi looked bewildered, "I promise you; I'm saying this out of personal experience!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I hope you guys enjoyed the story!! I know it has a really stupid ending. But I couldn't think of any other way to end it! This story is completely dedicated to my teacher, on whom I had a massive crush and with whom my relationship was more than platonic…Anyway, you guys keep reviewing, keep reading. Review no matter how old my story gets! It was great fun writing Aishiteru. But there's no need to worry! I'll be back with a new Gokusen story within no time. Until then, doodles!!


End file.
